Nii-san
by JackAsh
Summary: During her last assignment as a part of the Heel Siblings, Kyoko must come to terms with the end of her role as Setsu as well as deal with her newly realized affections for Ren. In the meantime, the President has come to a decision that could very well accelerate both actors' careers.
1. The ascent of Cain

It was the sudden change in atmosphere that alerted Ren of her presence.

LME was a business typically bursting with energy and closely familiar to eccentricity- what with a cosplaying president and various talents and performers wandering the halls at all hours. Needless to say it took something completely unusual to cause the employees of LME to stop in their tracks. LME was home to many characters so a gothic/bad-girl/biker wouldn't have been much to blink an eye at, but _this_ girl-

Ren had to do his best not to let the pride he felt come across his features.

Kyoko had come to LME as Setsu in all her unrestrained glory and Ren marveled at how the girl's aura filled the lobby. It wasn't her platinum and pink ombre hair or her leather-and-chains get-up that caused people to clear a path. The dark and unconventional make up that accentuated her cold apathetic expression did nothing to avert the gazes of some of the bolder male staff. While her physical appearance did some of the work, Ren couldn't deny the essence she held as she sauntered her way to where he stood waiting for an elevator. She was danger, mystery and allure personified into one captivating package.

Setsu's gait was languid and her gaze insipid as people rushed from her path. Ren watched as she neared, her eyes sharpening on him with vague interest as the elevator opened behind him. Casting the young woman a polite smile he stood in the lift's threshold and waited for her. Despite this, Setsu continued her relaxed pace with a put-upon sigh as if hurrying for the sake of social etiquette was too much of a bother to deal with. Regardless, Ren waited patiently for her, watching as those who had been waiting for the elevator with him scurry out of her way with remarks about waiting for the next lift.

When she stopped before him, one hand resting on her up-turned hip, Ren gestured to the empty elevator.

"After you." He offered politely. Setsu stared up at him with contempt before rolling her eyes, turning up her nose and walking past him. Ren watched as she settled against the back of the elevator, bringing her right foot up to rest against the wall and her hands tucked into the elevator's rail. She looked up at him with a goading glare, as if challenging him to take the ride up with her.

Without a thought, Ren stepped into the elevator.

It took every ounce of willpower not to chuckle from the fearful gasps and frantic whispering of those watching.

He stood before the button panel and gestured to them.

"Your floor?" He asked, turning to the young woman. Setsu sneered at him as if he were ridiculously stupid for asking. Ren nodded.

"Of course." He replied with a polite laugh as he pressed the button for the president's personal floor. He settled himself besides the leather-clad girl as the elevator doors shut on the worried and curious faces peering in from the lobby.

"I didn't realize it was about that time." Ren stated conversationally. Beside him, the young woman scoffed.

"Why else would I bother coming around if it wasn't that time, Tsuruga?" She hissed, glaring up at him from the corner of her eyes. Ren gave her a winsome smile.

"Perhaps a social call?" Ren supplied playfully. Setsu's glare deepened. "A lunch date perhaps?"

"There's only one person I'd call on for a lunch date." Setsu replied curtly, as she turned away from him. Ren watched in amusement as the young woman's cool persona began to crack.

"Ah. Right. Cain-san..." Ren stated. "You're brother."

"Nn." Setsu agreed as she gave a curt nod. Her eyes, once cold and apathetic, were now warm and focused on the floor before her. Her hands had come free from the rail and were now playing with a chain from her corset. The dangerous beauty before him was slowly falling away into a self conscious girl and despite himself, Ren couldn't help but find her sudden shyness charming.

As if sensing her facade falling away, Setsu straightened with a hand at her hip and her chin in the air as she glared up at him.

"What, Tsuruga?" She spat. "Do you have a problem with Nii-san?"

"No, I have no problem with your brother." Ren replied as he smiled down at the young girl glaring up at him.

"You better not." Setsu warned.

"I honestly have no problem with your brother."

Setsu glared, appraising the actor for a moment before nodding in satisfaction.

"However," Ren suddenly added. "if you keep making faces like you've been making, it's no wonder Cain-san wants to keep you all to himself." Ren sigh as he crossed his arms. "He'd have to fight tooth and nail to keep all the other men away from you."

The way Setsu's eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks flushed did not go unnoticed by Ren.

"Nii-san can keep me to himself as much as he wants." Setsu stated, her elated tone at odds with the careless delivery of her words. "I don't need other men when I have Nii-san..."

"I'm sure Cain-san can say the same about other women with a little sister like you." Ren replied with a smile to the younger girl. At his words, a fresh blush came over Setsu's face as her hands came up to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

The two were quiet for a while as the elevator stopped on a few floors where potential riders caught sight of the dangerous beauty and felt it much more beneficial to wait for the second lift.

After a few floors of uninterrupted ascent, Setsu turned hesitantly to Ren.

"I can't wait to see Nii-san..." Setsu stated, gazing up at the older man hopefully.

"We're almost there." Ren informed her gently as he glanced at the flashing numbers above the button panel. They were a few stories away from the President's floor. "Not much longer until you're back with your brother."

"I want to see Nii-san now..." Setsu pouted as she dropped her hands to her sides in little fists. Ren stared down at the girl, attitude flowing from her despite her petulant glare. "I want my Nii-san!"

Ren frowned down at her.

"Is that really how you want your brother to find you? Demanding things from another man?" Ren scolded lightly as he stood to his full height to stare down the young girl before him. He saw a flash of something in Setsu's eyes as she smirked up at him.

"If my beloved Nii-san isn't around I'll just have to make due with whoever is, won't I?" Setsu replied coquettishly, stepping up to Ren. Giving him a conspiratorial smile, Setsu slowly reached out and smoothed a hand down Ren's arm. "It's a good thing you and my nii-san are the same height."

Ren watched passively as the conniving girl stepped closer to him to run her hands up and down his arms.

"Nii-san is _much_ cuter than you though." She sighed forlornly as her hands smoothed invisible wrinkles from his shoulders. "He doesn't wear such stodgy suits."

Setsu's hand snaked beneath Ren's lapels and her hands smooth themselves up, over and down his shoulders and arms, effectively taking off the suit's jacket.

"I happened to like this suit." Ren stated half-heartedly as he watched his jacket fall to the elevator floor.

"Nii-san's hair is done much more stylishly too..." Setsu continued, oblivious to Ren's remark as she brought her hands up and ran them through Ren's hair, raking her nails gently over his scalp. With each pass of her hands, Ren slowly felt his resistance faltering. With a sigh, Ren leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead to Setsu's as she continued her ministrations.

"You're messing up my hair." He sighed tepidly.

"I'm _styling _it like Nii-san's." Setsu replied, her fingers massaging his scalp and neck.

"He looks like he has eternal bed head." Ren mocked weakly as his head lolled onto Setsu's shoulder.

"It's _sexy._" Setsu purred into his ear.

Just then, the elevator doors opened revealing a group of interns.

"Uh..."

"It seems we have company." Setsu smiled coyly at the interns over her shoulder as she played with the dark tendrils of hair tickling her ear. A soft growl resonated in the elevator causing the interns to jump and huddle together in fear.

"This elevator's taken." A deep rumble of a voice announced as a dark aura seeped from the dangerous looking pair.

"W-w-w-we'll just ca-catch the next one." An intern supplied, shuddering against her cohort.

"Of course you will."

The actor in the elevator glared through his dark hair as he stood to his full terrifying height. His arms wrapped themselves around the girl in front of him as he dragged her to his chest, his hands curling over her shoulders and hips possessively as his eyes burned threateningly into every male intern before him. In an agonizing eternity, the elevator doors finally shut them away.

No sooner had the pair disappeared did the fragile group of interns begin weeping in fear.

"What was that?!" One of them cried.

"I hope they aren't new hires! President should know better than to hire such- such- _people_!" Another screeched.

"They were demons I tell you! _Demons!"_

"That girl was super sexy though." One intern confessed. "But that _guy! _He couldn't be human!"

In the elevator, the rants of the interns were slowly lost as it once again began its ascent. Setsu, practically euphoric, clung to her brother.

"There you are." She said blissfully as she wrapped her fingers in her beloved brother's shirt. She sighed in contentment as Cain loosened his tie and untucked his shirt, one arm still wrapped possessively around her middle.

"Here I am, you underhanded brat." He growled flatly. "You should know better than to use other men to get to me."

"But if I didn't use Tsugura, how was I supposed to find you sooner, Nii-san?" Setsu pouted as she snuggled her face into her brother's chest. "I missed you."

A finger flicked her in the forehead and she let out a defenseless yelp as a hand flew to the afflicted area.

"Stop doing such cute things to other people before I lock you away." Cain warned as he pinched Setsu's exposed cheek, causing her to yelp once more in pain and surprise. "I don't want you showing such cute expressions to that guy."

"Tsuruga?" Setsu asked as she fought against her brother's assault on her face.

"_Especially_ Tsuruga." Cain growled as he clung to his sister as she nursed her abused face. "That guy acts proper, but he's still a _man_. He won't be able to help himself if you kept acting the way you did with him."

For a split second Cain could have sworn he saw his sister turn into someone else- someone far more innocent and honest as she cast him an incredulous look.

"Tsuruga's a playboy Nii-san." She told him bitterly. "He could practically be a womanizer."

Cain groaned.

"A man is still a man is still a man." He reasoned. "No matter what type of man he is, he is still a man and susceptible to cute things."

He gave the girl in his arms a squeeze as he stroked her hair gently.

"And _you_ are an incredibly cute thing..."

A/N: I continue? I really wanna see what I can do with Cain-dressed as Ren... IDK. We'll see haha


	2. affected affection

Lory wasn't quite sure what to expect as he made his way to his office. He'd been hearing people talk about a mysterious and dangerous beauty making her way through the building and how Ren Tsuruga, brave, gentlemanly and stupid soul that he was, had been the only one willing to catch the elevator with the young woman. After visiting a few floors, Lory discovered that while no one knew where and when Ren had left the lift, they most definitely could attest to seeing the beauty and a dark and evil companion making their way to his office floor.

"He was a demon President!" A frightened intern exclaimed, shivering so fiercely his glasses nearly slipped off his face. "His voice was otherworldly!"

"That girl must have summoned such a creature!" Another had supplied, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "The way she held him to her, it was like a master would with a beast! I hope Tsuruga-san is fairing well after meeting such people!"

Fairing well indeed. Lory had to repress a snort from the thought.

Opening the opulent doors to his waiting parlor, Lory braced himself for whatever he would see.

There on the couch, Ren sat with his hair unruly and disheveled, dark tendrils falling carelessly into his eyes. His suit jacket was tossed haphazardly over an end table, the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled over his elbows and his tie was loosely dangling from his neck. He was reclined completely in his seat with one leg stretched out to prop his foot on the farthest corner of the coffee table. While one arm dangled carelessly over the plush arm of the chair, the other was wrapped protectively around the small figure tucked sweetly into his side.

Lory sighed, partially exasperated.

"Really, Cain?"

The man grunted in response as Lory shut the doors behind him.

If Lory had been afraid of someone realizing Cain and Ren were one and the same, he needn't had bothered. Looking at the young man coddling the girl on his couch, Lory himself would have had a hard time distinguishing him as the proper gentleman Ren Tsuruga if he hadn't known better. Even with the same clothes Cain's essence was enough to completely deter anyone from making the connection.

"I didn't want to wait for Nii-san." Setsu stated, peeping out from beneath Cain's arm. "I wasn't sure when Muse-san was going to get here."

"Ten-chan's actually on her way up right now, Setsuka-chan." Lory replied slowly as he made his way to the arm chair across from the siblings. At the moment, he was taking a special interest in the way Setsu seemed to be struggling between propriety and her brother.

Lory reclined in his seat observing the pair. Despite their impeccable performance and dedication to their roles, Lory knew his actors. Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami were good, but they weren't _this_ good. Not without reason anyway...

"Darling!" A voice sang. Looking up, all three watched as Jelly Woods strode into the room with a wave. Spotting the two cuddling on the couch, she gave a surprised "oh!" before looking to the president for an explanation.

"Cain got here early." He stated flatly.

"I see..." Jelly replied, studying the pair on the couch. "You know, I do think the suit works on you Heel-san. It kind of gives you a professional hitman-y mafioso thuggish flare..."

Cain frowned at the woman for a moment before whispering something to Setsu who merely giggled before explaining.

"He said it's hard to wash blood out of a three piece suit." Setsu stated.

A beat of silence passed between the four of them before Jelly nodded slowly.

"Of course... How silly of me to overlook something so practical." She stated bemused.

"Ten-chan, isn't it about that time...?" Lory asked, redirecting the awkward flow of conversation. Relieved, Jelly shot him a grateful grin before clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Yes it is, Darling! Heel-san!" She announced, pointing a directing finger at the young man. "Let's head down to the van, shall we? Darling's personal elevator is this way!"

Lory watched as, reluctantly, the young couple disentangled themselves from one another. Cain gripped his sisters hand like a support line and didn't let go until they could no longer maintain contact. Cain's hand remained extended and Lory had to repress the waves of amusement that came when he took a look at the young man's face. Cain's eyes were filled with such affection and abandonment it was almost laughably pathetic if Setsu didn't seem so terribly affected by it. Despite the cool expression on her face, Setsu's eyes mirrored her brothers discomfort. Slowly, she began to rise from her seat.

"Don't worry Nii-san, I'm sure I could-"

"Actually, Setsuka-chan, I'd like to have a word with you while we wait for your brother to... compose himself." said Lory, promptly cutting off any attempt Setsu may have made for her brother.

Lory watched in amusement as Setsu stared gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise before glancing at her brother, as if for permission. Cain's frown deepened as he weighed his options over leaving his sister. A silent discussion was held between the siblings before Cain nodded reluctantly to his sister who, in return, gave him a pointed look.

"It should be fine." She assured, settling back into the couch. Cain's frown deepened before he turned the look on the President. Lory merely gestured to the path Jelly had taken, ignoring how Cain's look grew darker and threatening.

"We're just going to have a little chat, Cain. Nothing to get so worked up over." Lory explained. Cain looked ready to reply before thinking better of it. Giving his sister and the President a firm nod, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

When he felt confident that they were finally alone, Lory made his move.

"So, I suppose it's safe to assume you managed to perfect Setsuka Heel's costume, Mogami-san?"

As if by magic, the dangerous beauty sitting across from him seemed to melt away. Her sharp cold glare slowly warmed into a wide-eyed and innocent stare. The rebellious tilt of her chin turned demure and shy as her confident posture became timid. The legs that had been tucked beneath her straightened out before her to set her feet back on the floor.

"I wasn't completely sure if I managed it as well as Jelly-san, but I needed the practice if I'm to make this weekend trip for shooting..." Kyoko answered hesitantly, the cold bite in her voice replaced by modesty.

"Well, judging by the uproar you caused downstairs I'd say you've perfected Setsu's image perfectly." Lory stated, a hint of pride in his voice as he reached for the neglected tea set. "I must say, it is a very interesting choice of outlet Mogami-san."

Kyoko gave the older man a perplexed look.

"Outlet, President?"

"You're affections for Ren." Lory stated bluntly as he prepared the electric kettle. He didn't need to look at the girl in front of him to know his words had caused her to flush deeply. "Oh, don't act like I've forgotten our talk! You are Love Me member number one afterall! I mean I supposed the best way to express your feelings _would_ be to the object of your affections, but most people wouldn't have a character to live vicariously through."

"It's not exactly easy, sir." Kyoko stated, wringing her hands in her lap. Lory paused in his tea making efforts to give the girl a glance.

"How so? From the looks of it, you two were having a ball."

"We're _siblings." _Kyoko stressed. Lory quirked a brow at her as he turned on the kettle.

"With _that kind_ of relationship." He replied. Kyoko frowned.

"Yes, but it's not exactly something I'm comfortable using to express... _those_ feelings..."

"You seemed to be doing quite well with how you were acting earlier." Lory pointed out. Kyoko gave a small start before flushing once more and ducking her eyes in embarrassment. She bit her lip as she frowned, obviously conflicted over something.

She muttered something so softly, Lory had to lean over the coffee table.

"What was that, dear?"

"I... I... cheated" Kyoko confessed. "I wasn't exactly... acting, per se..."

Lory stared at the girl for a long moment before giving a non committal shrug.

"We'll be having earl grey today, Mogami-san." He asked. "How do you take your tea?"

Kyoko stared at him incredulously. Lory patiently returned it with a blank stare of his own.

"T-two sugars and some milk?" She replied, bewildered. Promptly, Lory began preparing the cups.

"Aren't you upset, sir?" Kyoko asked, clearly flustered by Lory's disinterested attitude.

"Why should I be? You're giving an incredible performance whether you intended to or not." Lory replied, impatiently waiting for the kettle to whistle.

"But I'm not exactly using my skills in acting-"

"Mogami-san, by definition, what is 'acting'?" Lory interrupted, casting the girl a look. Perplexed, the young girl hesitated thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"Well... to be connotative, the word could mean to do something-"

"_Exactly_ Mogami-san." Lory slapped a hand on his knee for emphasis.

"Acting is to _do_. It doesn't matter if it's real life or an imitation of it!" Lory stretched his arms before him and gestured out. "So long as the performance resonates with it's audience, the means to the end really doesn't matter! If I can tell Setsu loves her brother more than life itself, does it really matter if it's falsified by using your love for Ren?"

Kyoko frowned uncertainly.

"I... I just don't know if it's appropriate for me to continue acting so... enamored while Tsuruga-san is only being professional..." Kyoko bit out, wringing her hands once more as she frowned into the carpet. Lory observed her for a moment as the kettle began to whistle.

"By appropriate, you obviously mean safe." Lory pointed out as he switched off the kettle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko start in surprise before nodding shamefully. Lory sighed heavily as he poured the water into their waiting cups before giving the young girl a meaningful look.

"Love is never safe, my dear. But that is one of the true beauties of it. That's one of the reasons why it's such an exhilarating emotion to experience."

He reached over and patted the young girl on the knee the way he would when he spoke to Maria about things beyond her ken.

"I'm not saying it's easy Mogami-san, but it's worth it to let yourself get lost in it."

Kyoko gave him a look of fearful hope that made Lory's heart twist in pity. Withdrawing his hand, he handed her her cup of tea.

"All in due time, Mogami-san. No need to rush something so powerful. All in due time." Lory reclined in his chair with a heavy sigh. "For now, enjoy your new found outlet."

"President?"

He looked at the young woman who suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. Her bottom lip trembled as she grasped her teacup in her hands.

"What should I do when the role is over and I can't be Setsu anymore?" She whispered. "How am I supposed to go back to normal after being with Tsuruga-san that way?"

Lory's heart went out to the girl. She looked so helpless, it was no wonder Ren had such protective urges. Despite his former promise of not interfering with Ren and Kyoko's relationship, he figured a little nudge wouldn't hurt.

"Oh Mogami-san, you'll always be Setsu. The same way you'll always be Mio or Natsu. She'll find ways to come through." With a knowing smile, he continued. "As for Ren, why don't you discuss this with hi-"

"No!" Kyoko interrupted. Her cheeks flushed a violent shade of red and her hands held up in protest. "He must never know!"

Lory stared at her bewildered.

"May I ask why?"

"H-he..." Kyoko fumbled in her seat. "He won't understand."

"You're feelings?"

Kyoko seemed conflicted as she tried to sort her thoughts. Lory's heart went out again, but this time to the young actor downstairs. The poor fool just had to go and fall in love with Japan's most love-stubborn fool. Lory sighed inwardly. The kid never did do things in halves.

And apparently neither did the target of his affections...

"How would Ren not understand love yet be able to create such displays of affection as Cain?"

"That's not what I mean exactly..." Kyoko confessed quietly. "I just don't think Tsuruga-san would be able to properly sympathize with me if I were to present him with such a dilemma over the role..."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Mogami-san. I would find it hard to believe Ren wouldn't have the same problem when the time comes." Lory assured, knowing his knowing smile was confusing the girl before him. "I'm sure Ren would understand you're dilemma with parting for this role incredibly well."

Lory watched as Kyoko considered it. Despite being such a wonderful actress, the girl wore her heart and thoughts too openly on her sleeve. The President could practically see the potential hope blossoming in her eyes at the idea that Ren would struggle with Cain much the same as she would with Setsu.

Lory almost cried in frustration when he saw her hopeful expression sour.

"It's only because he's such a professional that parting with a role he himself performed would be such a dilemma. Of course Tsuruga-san would be upset." She reasoned, almost to herself.

Poor Ren, Lory thought for the upteenth time.

"Why don't you ask him yourself and find out?" Lory suggested. Kyoko seemed appalled at the suggestion.

"Such a thing! I could never be as presumptuous and forward as to ask such a question!" Kyoko gasped, nearly dropping her teacup to grasp at her face in shock.

"Has it never occurred to you Mogami-san that Ren is still human and holding him in such high regard could possibly make him uncomfortable?" Lory inquired. Kyoko seemed stunned by the possibility of her beloved senpai being regarded as someone... ordinary. "The Ren Tsugura I know doesn't allow himself to be placed on too high a pedestal if he could help it. Surely someone who has spent an inordinate amount of time with him would surely know something so basic."

Kyoko nodded.

"I suppose that is true..."

"Then it's settled," Lory announced with finality, slapping a hand to his knee and taking hold of the girls hope before self-doubt could creep in. "You will discuss the endgame of your role as Setsu with Ren at your earliest convenience and hopefully it will alleviate some of your troubles."

Kyoko nodded obediently before sipping her tea. At that, Lory sighed wistfully as he rested his chin in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"The days after the end of the role will be especially difficult." Lory mused, rubbing his brow as if to ward off an oncoming headache. "The repressed emotions, the passive-aggressive mood swings. Not to mention the inevitable heartache from everything..." Lory sighed to himself. "I mean, there's only so much help I could provide..."

Kyoko shook her head fiercely.

"Oh no, President! There's no need to trouble yourself! I'll prepare for this!" She announced, determinedly. "Simply knowing what's to come will help fortify my defenses against the inevitable!"

Lory cast Kyoko a look of surprise.

"Honestly Mogami-san, I wasn't actually talking about you."

A/N: OK- so I'll be honest. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot that I had to kick out at 3 in the morning because it wouldn't leave me alone. After writing the first chapter though, I realized it had a lot of potential and had been thinking of a plot ever since. I'll be honest, I still haven't thought it completely through, I just have major plot points that I really want to see achieved so overall this story is pretty much going to be growing organically from here on out. After writing this chapter however, I've come to realize this may actually turn out a lot longer than I'm used to for a fan fiction lol. In any case, I hope you enjoy where this is going, and apologies for lack of Kyoko/Ren/Setsu/Cain interaction.

See you next chapter!


	3. beyond reasonable doubt

It was awkward.

Ren glanced to the girl seated next to him suspiciously as she fiddled with her acrylic nails.

When Ren had returned from his transformation into Cain he had been surprised to see Kyoko. He was even more surprised when he realized Setsu hadn't become completely dormant.

It was like watching a rippling reflection. As familiar traits of both Setsu and Kyoko collided against one another, the more distorted and distressed the girl seemed to become.

At the sound of his footfalls, the girl's gaze had shot up from her feet to him in such a way that Cain had stopped himself mid stride uncertainly. A whirlwind of emotion seemed to be affecting both Setsu and Kyoko which left her staring up at him so _desperately _it was heartbreaking.

At the sight of him, the poor girl practically fell over herself trying to get to her feet to greet him, only to find herself balking almost painfully with indecision as to exactly _how _to do so. Cain watched as her already flushed face colored deeper and her eyes dilated with intensity.

Silently, she stood struggling with herself as wave after wave of various emotions flashed behind wide glassy eyes. While the confusion, frustration, and indecision that creased her brows and worried her lip called to him, something else in her eyes gave Cain pause. Something intense that left him feeling disconcerted.

Cain, with his intense love for his sister and his latent compassion for adorably pathetic helplessness was at a loss.

Ren, with his already fragile grip on his persona's composure, was frantic.

A glance over at the President for assistance only treated him to Lory's self-satisfied smirk.

The glare the actor shot to the company's founder spoke volumes.

What did you _do_?

"Well, now that Cain-san has returned, I suppose I should allow you two to make your way." Lory announced suddenly, the death glare he was receiving going wholly unnoticed as he bowed flamboyantly to the two actors. "I have taken the liberty of preparing your transportation to the overnight location, so please make your way to my personal parking garage at your convenience."

Continuing to ignore the tension in the room, Lory retrieved his papal tiara (for he had come to work that day as a high priest) and began brushing off invisible dust before placing it on his head.

"Also, as I have other appointments that require my attention, I do apologize but I trust you both capable of seeing yourselves out."

With a final adjustment to his head piece, and a nod of the head, Lory bowed before waving a solemn and dignified cross in the air.

"_Arrivederci, _and may the glory and peace of the faiths be ever in your favor."

Lory then shot them a charming smile accompanied with a peace sign from his fingers and swept out.

For a moment, the two actors stood awkwardly in silence, unsure how to proceed after such a display.

Finally, Cain cleared his throat, causing the young girl to nearly jump out of her skin. Had this been any other time, Cain would have found the action adorable and in need of positive reinforcement, but in current situations it left him unnerved.

"Are you okay?" Cain finally rasped, unsure how to address her. She looked and held herself like his sister, but those big emotional eyes were someone else entirely.

At the sound of his voice, the atmosphere in the large waiting room seemed to alight with nervous energy as the genuine distress of the young girl managed to intensify. Cain watched as her eyes darted frantically between himself to the door Lory had taken as if she expected something terrible to occur.

Immediately Cain identified the emotion that left him feeling ill at ease.

She was afraid of him.

She was _afraid _of _him_.

In response Cain felt something in him squeeze so painfully, he absently raised a hand to his chest in an attempt to rub the ache away.

"Don't make that face..." He pleaded, his voice barely a whisper as he approached her slowly. Whether the words were from Cain or Ren, he wasn't sure. A small part of him hoped it didn't matter. "Please don't..."

Gingerly, Cain reached out a hand in an attempt to close the distance between them. Cain watched as her large eyes grew shiny and nearly felt his knees give when tiny desperate tears began to form. He watched as her eyes became panicked as something else, something _other_ grew behind all the distrust and helplessness. Something that stunned Cain's essence into silence and left Ren dumbfounded.

As he gently ran his fingertips through his young protege's bangs, he watched as her misgivings slowly faded. Despite the faint tear tracks trailing down her cheeks and the worried way she nibbled her bottom lip, Ren watched a small glimmer of hope spark to life.

In his relief, Ren smiled down at her uninhibitedly.

He nearly squeezed her against him when she flushed prettily in response, her mouth quirked shyly at the corners.

"There's that smile..." Ren whispered, his joy radiating with abandon as he boldly took a step forward and wrapped an arm around her before she could change her mind.

Tension flooded out of his system when he felt her hands tentatively reach up his back and grasped at his coat. Her soft shuddering sigh against his ear was so vulnerable and open it made him want to squeeze her tighter and let out a cry of joy all at once.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair as he absently ran his fingers through her ombre hair, pretending they were shorter.

He felt her nod against him. Relieved, Ren smoothed his hands down her hair.

"Did something happen while I was away?" He asked, against his better judgment. He felt her hesitate against him and knew she was struggling with herself for the appropriate way to answer him.

He knew she found it when she suddenly pulled herself away from him.

"Tsuruga-san!" She announced, her voice firm and determined as she stood ramrod straight with her hands tucked at her sides. Bemused, Ren nodded in acknowledgment.

His confusion increased as Kyoko fell to her knees in supplication.

"I humbly apologize Tsuruga-senpai!"

"Ah... Mogami-san..." He started, holding out a placating hand. "I don't quite..."

"It was unfair of me to expect you to be prepared for Setsu's arrival without warning." Kyoko explained, her forehead pressed firmly to the floor. "Even an actor as high of caliber as you would find such a thing inconvenient."

"I believe I was doing just fine..." Ren defended himself, not bothering to hide the fact that he was sulking.

If he didn't know her as well as he did, he never would have noticed the sudden shift in her posture; the way her shoulders stiffened and her fingertips pressed harshly against the marble floor. Apparently, he had managed to upset her...

As suddenly as she had dropped to the ground, Kyoko was back on her feet. Despite her words and her dress, Ren immediately recognized Mio's presence.

"I don't believe I'm able to portray Setsu until we get to the location." Kyoko stated, her tone as rigid as her posture. "It's come to my attention that there's still quite a few things I need to prepare myself for before I can dedicate myself perfectly to this role for the weekend."

With that, Kyoko met Ren's gaze as if daring him to challenge her. He stared back, just to be obstinate.

She was hiding something, that much was obvious. She was also doing her best to keep him from figuring out what it was.

With a long suffering sigh, Ren had nodded.

So there they sat, silent and awkward.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the passenger's seat alternately staring at her buckle covered boots, to her over-the-top bizarrely decorated acrylic nails, to the window, and back. When she was sure her senpai was unaware of it, she stared at him too.

He had hugged her.

He's done that sort of thing before of course, but never like _that._

Kyoko knew the difference between a hug from Ren and a hug from Cain. While both were comforting, each had their own significant quality that made one distinguishable from another.

While Ren's hugs were reassuring and compassionate, a hug from Cain always left her feeling exposed and maybe a little shaken. While Setsu felt it completely natural, Kyoko wondered at how desperate and needy Cain managed to be when he held her. Kyoko knew Cain was meant to be dangerous, but she wasn't quite expecting it in this sense.

When Cain held his little sister, it felt as if he could barely contain himself. As if he were physically impressing all his thoughts and emotions into her with nothing but the circle of his arms and the warm expanse of his chest. When Cain hugged her, she felt his need for her like static across her skin. She felt his ache for her presence and his relief that she was there, within reach. If she, as Setsu, returned the embrace she felt the nearly insubstantial pull from within him, as if an invisible leash held him at bay from something. The very idea of causing _something_ in Cain left her ill at ease with herself.

Setsu abhorred the idea and wished the leash cut, willing her brother to simply _act_ as nature intended.

Kyoko simply felt empty and confused.

Back in the waiting room Kyoko had been mortified when she couldn't come to terms with her role as Setsu. The President's words and Ren's immediate presence soon after had made it all the more difficult. She had been sure Ren would have chastized her.

Instead, he had hugged her.

It was the single most terrifying and liberating thing she'd ever felt.

Her senpai and idol had held her. Had seemed genuinely concerned over her as she panicked between personalities and opinions. Had smiled with her in relief when her silly hope rose at the thought that maybe what Takarada-san had said was true.

Then her panic rose once more at the very idea.

She had quickly done her best to dismiss her panic as simple anxiety for being disrespectful, and knew despite how flimsy an excuse it was, was better than the truth.

It was better than admitting to herself, let alone Ren Tsuruga, that she was entertaining thoughts of _possibilities._

It was one thing to admit her romantic feelings towards her senpai, it was a completely different situation to _entertain_ them.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked up at the man driving, who was staring back at her with a cryptic look.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?"

"We'll be meeting everyone at the station soon. I think it'd be prudent to assume our roles before then."

It was then that Kyoko realized Ren was timidly holding his hand out to her.

Tsuruga-san _timid_? Kyoko stared at him incredulously.

"I thought we wouldn't see everyone until we get to the hotel?"

"I figured it'd be alright if we... improvised." Ren suggested, casting her a cheeky grin. "After all, it wouldn't do to cross paths with one of the crew and at least not look like we're Setsu and Cain."

He tentatively reached over to her clenched hands and grasped one of her hands in his own.

"We don't have to assume our roles just yet, but the least we should do is keep up appearances." He explained, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Kyoko stared at her hand in his and resisted the urge to look up at him, knowing if she did, all her cards would more or less be laid out on the table. Her mind was running as she tried to discern whether to take this sudden action at it's face value or attempt to disassemble it for a hidden meaning Takarada-san seemed to think was there. Using all her willpower, she nodded firmly then turned to look out the window.

"If you think it's best." She nodded.

Furtively, she laced her fingers with his.


	4. strange and uncomfortable

Murasame frowned. He had arrived to the hotel earlier than was expected and was waiting in the lobby for his room assignment from the director. From behind his book, he'd sensed an abrupt change to the lobby's occupants and didn't bother suppressing the growing irritation that grew in his gut. There were only two people he currently knew that could create such a disturbance and the very idea of having to wait beside them for the director left him wishing he'd taken the carpool with the others to location.

Taking a glance up, Murasame repressed the glare that he felt as he watched the two siblings walk in hand in hand. They were so obnoxious with their public displays of affection! Didn't they have at least some common courtesy? Murasame groused as he flipped an unread page, wondering if western culture was as open as the two made it seem or if they were just as disgusting to the people there.

"Ah! Heel-san! Setsuka-san!" Director Konoe appeared cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you here so early!"

Murasame watched as Cain nearly doubled over to whisper something to his sister, but not before taking a long moment to brush strands of hair away from her ear to do it. Her lips curled into a sultry smirk before she twined herself firmly against his side.

_Disgusting._

Composing himself, Murasame stood to go greet the director and receive his key card.

"I wanted to spend some time at the spa so I forced nii-san to take me." He heard Setsu explain. Cain grumbled something in English as he glared longingly at the doors. Yet despite his surly demeanor, Cain wrapped a protective arm around his sister and stroked her head affectionately.

"Yes, yes! The spa's here are quite well known!" Konoe nodded enthusiastically. "You both should enjoy the amenities while we are here! It would be something of a vacation for you, wouldn't it Setsuka-san? I've heard most young women your age spend entire life savings for the beautification treatments offered here."

Murasame frowned. The director was almost as strange as the siblings sometimes. Some days Konoe was just as afraid of them as the crew. Other times, like now, it seemed as if he were much more acquainted to them than he originally let on.

Murasame cleared his throat.

"Ah! Murusame-kun!" Konoe jumped, holding a hand to his forehead in surprise.

"Director," Murusame greeted with a small bow. Turning to the Heel's he nodded his head. They ignored him, as usual.

Or at least Cain did. Setsu granted him her own curt nod in return, though her eyes remained as frigid as ever.

Inwardly Murasame sighed, chastizing himself somewhat for finding such a girl attractive. Still, he couldn't help himself when his gaze lingered longer than it should have.

It seemed his gaze hadn't gone unnoticed when Cain growled at him.

Murasame glared up at the taller man as the director waved his hands towards the two in a placating gesture.

"Now now boys," Konoe warned timidly, placing himself between the two. Reaching into his coat, he produced a stack of key cards. Flicking through them, he found three that he held out; two towards Cain and one towards Murasame. "Here are your room keys, why don't you all head into your rooms and enjoy yourselves for the night? We'll begin filming tomorrow morning, so I expect you to be well rested and ready to go!"

His words went unheard as Murasame and Cain continued to glare over him at one another.

"Hey... Gentlemen-" Konoe pleaded, weakly.

"What's so gentlemanly about this freak?" Murasame snapped, jerking his chin at the taller man. "He may be the perfect lunatic to play a killer like BJ, but he's completely unprofessional when the cameras aren't rolling! And the way he treats his sister, is problematic! If he's this disturbing in public, I don't want to know what he does to her in private!"

A sudden snap resounded in the hotel lobby. What little occupants that hadn't fled at the sight of the Heel's, stood dumbfounded at the spectacle unfolding before them.

Setsu had detached herself from her brother and was now before Murasame, her outstretched hand prepped for another attack. Murasame, stood awkwardly from the blow, holding his assaulted cheek in bemusement.

"He does nothing that I don't condone." Setsu declared icily as she straightened, readjusting her gloves. "My nii-san may be disobedient sometimes, but he never leaves me wanting. What I want, I get."

In another flash, Murasame was yanked forward. Thrown off balance, the young actor found himself practically on his knees before the dangerous looking girl, his collar bunched under his chin in her hand. She looked down her nose at him as if he had been some offensive smear beneath her boot.

"And if what I want is my very own nii-san, can you really speak so ill of such a wonderful man willing to appease his younger and only sibling?"

Before his eyes, Murasame watched as something rippled over the young woman's face. Her harsh facade suddenly seemed to crack as her eyes softened and rounded, looking past Murasame as if recalling a memory. Her cheeks flushed as her lips smiled almost shyly. The ice princess Murasame had known the past few months had disappeared leaving him in awe and slightly smitten by the transformation.

"Nii-san is the most elite of the elite when it comes to being a gentleman."

For a moment, the conviction in her whisper and the look on her face left Murasame doubting himself.

"Setsu."

Murasame watched as the young girl's smitten look disappeared beneath her typical frozen gaze. Casually, Setsu looked over her shoulder at her brother, her fist still wrapped around his collar. Following her gaze, Murasame froze in surprise.

Cain stood as aloof and tall as usual, but his gaze was uncommonly warm and affectionate.

Cain stretched out his hand.

"Come here."

Murasame caught himself on his palms as Setsu dropped her hold on him and obeyed her older brother. He watched as the young girl approached the man, her cheeks noticeably red despite her indignant pout.

"Nii-san?" She asked calmly as she stopped before the older Heel, her head cocked and her hands defiantly on her hips.

Like a whip, Cain's arm shot forward to flick his younger sister in the forehead. An incongruous yelp came from the younger girl as her hands came up to the offended spot.

"What kind of kid runs her mouth off in such a bratty way to people?" Cain chastized, his words firm but his eyes indulgent. "Acknowledging the noise of a crying baby only encourages more crying you know."

Setsu looked less than amused as she pouted up at him.

"If I'm running my mouth off, it's only because you won't say anything to defend yourself from any kind of attack! If I'm any kind of way, it's because of you!"

She pointed an accusatory finger towards Murasame.

"Baby or not, if someone does something horrible, it's only right they receive some sort of punishment!"

_Are they calling me a baby?_

"I will not stand here and listen to someone talk crap about you like you're a terrible person, because to me, nii-san is the best and only man in my life!"

What happened next Murasame could only describe as something from a fairy tale.

Gentleness and affection suddenly flooded Cain's face. The change softened the typically harsh and dark features of the older Heel to reveal a rather radiant and attractive face beneath it all. The evil and strange monster was suddenly a blissful and handsome prince, gazing none too subtly at his sister in a way that had Murasame's heart skip a beat and left him feeling a little strange and uncomfortable. If Murasame hadn't witnessed the change before him happening first hand, he would have assumed Cain had been physically switched with another person.

Affectionately, Cain pulled his sister in towards him with a small and blissful smile. Looking down at her, he murmured something to her before pressing his lips into her hair, then against her temple, then once on both cheeks.

He whispered something again to her and she seemed to take a moment to think before nodded eagerly. Reaching behind him for their bags, he led her towards the elevators. As they passed Murasame, he noticed that while Setsu's eyes were aloof and detached, they were practically sparkling and her cheeks were a fiery red.

"H-Heel-san! W-wait! I have something to discuss with you before you and Setsu-chan get comfortable!" The director suddenly called out, chasing after the dangerous pair with a hand in the air. As the director also passed, Murasame noted Konoe too was also strangely flushed and starry-eyed.

He watched in a daze as the trio bounded away to the elevators, and the lobby slowly regained life. Bit by bit, those who had hidden or escaped at the Heel siblings' entrance trickled back into the grand lobby, whispering to one another. Eyes darted towards Murasame to examine him curiously while others pointedly ignored him as they made their way by. In return, Murasame ignored the looks and awkwardness as he tried to process what exactly had just happened to him in the span of the last fifteen minutes.

"Murasame-kun!"

Turning his head slowly, Murasame saw Manaka bounding up to him.

"Murasame-kun, why are you on the floor?" She asked him, staring at the ground. "Did you lose something?"

"What?" Murasame asked, confounded. Glancing about, he realized he was still on all fours- or he must have been but had since sat on his haunches, his hands still placed on the floor before him.

Humiliated, he quickly jumped up to his feet before the rest of the crew saw him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Murasame frowned as he brought a trembling hand to rake through his hair. Pressing the heel of his hand into his temple he tried to make himself coherent to his awaiting coworker.

"I had an encounter with the disgusting siblings."

At the mention of the Heels, Manaka lit up.

"Cain-san is actually here!?" She gasped, briskly turning about to catch a glimpse of the man. "But he's early! That's so unusual! Maybe he's finally opening up and is looking to become friends with us?! This is so _exciting!"_

"Manaka, no..."

Weakly, Murasame reached out to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. Meeting her eyes, he gave her a grave look to emphasize himself.

"I just went through something that can't simply be described in a few words, Manaka. Something... Unbelievable."

He still didn't believe it himself, despite replaying the scenario in his head.

Manaka stared up at him in concern.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Manaka..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you..."

* * *

"Kyoko-san! That scene downstairs-!"

"I know! I'm so sorry Konoe-san! That was completely unprofessional of me to physically manhandle another actor in such a way in such a public location! I understand if you feel it necessary to come into contact with the president regarding my actions!"

"Actually Kyoko-san, I was going to commend you at such a jaw-dropping performance." Konoe remarked, applauding slightly. Kyoko, who would have been face down on the floor had it not been for Ren's firm hold around her shoulders, looked abashed.

"The two of you! Such amazing dedication and skill! I would absolutely love to collaborate with the two of you sometime in the near future! If I hadn't known better, I would have really thought-!"

"Director?"

Konoe gave them a sheepish grin before bowing whole-heartedly before the two actors.

"Please, if you are both ever available and would like to collaborate with me in regards to a production, feel free to contact me regardless of how trivial of a project it may be! I would be more than willing to participate in any proposal the two of you are involved in!"

"No, no! Please, the pleasure is mine!" Kyoko pleaded, her face beet red as she bowed repeatedly. "Thank you for your interest! As a beginning actress, I would love to work with you again in the near future, if you would have me!"

"Likewise, sir. I'd be thrilled to work with you again. I apologize for all the trouble we have caused." Ren remarked ruefully.

"It's honestly no trouble! You and Kyoko-san have both maintained your facades brilliantly and despite some of the trouble you may have caused, you've given me an excellent antagonist for my movie!" Konoe chuckled. "Overall, I believe the trade-off seems about fair since I _was_ the one who insisted on you being Actor X..."

Konoe laughed and shook his head at himself. Sighing, he smiled at the two actors before him.

"Well, I will let you two settle in!" He announced. "Please enjoy your stay while we are here and feel free to take advantage of the amenities provided by the hotel. But try not to have too much fun, okay? You'll have to make your way to the lobby at four tomorrow morning to meet up with make up and wardrobe."

Konoe allowed himself another chuckle before giving the taller man a critical look.

"Honestly, Tsuruga-san, I understand it's Cain's way but if you could make it down before eight..."

"Don't worry, Konoe-san, I'll get him there on time." Kyoko vowed. "Or hopefully, relatively close to it."

"As close as you possibly can please, Kyoko-san." Konoe gave a sheepish chuckle. "Thank you for your dedication to your roles, and I understand it's the Heel sibling way to dilly dally, but anything exceeding four hours tends to get a bit excessive for the other crew members."

"Understood, I apologize and will do my best to refrain from allowing excessive tardiness to occur as frequently." Kyoko bowed. Appeased, Konoe nodded before heading out.

"Oh, one last thing..." Konoe announced, his hand on the door knob. "I did my best to provide you a room on a separate floor from the other crew members, but unfortunately, the hotel is rather crowded this weekend. I'm not exactly sure who or even if you're sharing a floor with anyone without consulting the hotel management, but I would err on the side of caution."

With a final wave, the director slipped out the door.

With a sigh, Kyoko crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"We're hardly here for an hour, and already we're causing trouble."

"Necessary trouble. As Cain and Setsuka, these things were bound to happen." Ren reasoned, looking down at the girl. "Volatile personalities result in these types of results. Konoe-san understood this when he requested an Actor X so it's only reasonable to portray them as such."

Ren watched as Kyoko nodded reluctantly, her mind clearly elsewhere. For a moment, he stood there, watching her as she thought before his curiosity took hold. Sitting on his own bed across from her, he mimicked her posture.

"What are you focusing so hard on?"

For a moment, she remained silent before realizing she was staring at him.

In another moment, she was on her feet, face flushed.

"I should start upacking!" She announced, throwing her luggage onto her bed and removing it's contents.

Ren watched her, bemused. Noticing him, Kyoko waved a pair of slacks at him.

"You should unpack too, Cain!" She chastised. Inwardly, Ren sighed. So she was Setsu now...

"You don't have to maintain the act at the moment." Ren pointed out, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Kyoko separate her wigs. "It's fine to be yourself while you unpack."

If he hadn't known her so well, or hadn't been focusing so intently on her, Ren would not have noticed the sudden droop of her shoulders or the slight downcast expression on her face.

"We're on location, so I believe I'm able to maintain my persona." Kyoko replied half-heartedly.

Crap. She'd taken it the wrong way.

"Did I say something just now to offend you?" He asked contritely.

"Not at all. I simply want you to know that I'm fully capable of performing regardless of what I may or may not be doing."

"I don't doubt you, nor am I doubting your ability," Ren explained. "But I'm only telling you that at this moment maintaining your persona isn't necessary. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to act, especially with what you said earlier-"

Kyoko, suddenly dropped her makeup kit and spilled the contents on the floor. Flustered, she dove to the floor to retrieve the fallen items. Ren got to his knees to help her.

"E-earlier?" She asked, throwing things haphazardly into her kit and avoiding Ren's eyes.

"Yes...Earlier." He repeated slowly, throwing a half used swan bottle of cosmetics into her kit. "When you said you needed quite a few more things to get ready."

The small sparkling chest of pressed powder that was in Kyoko's hand clattered back onto the floor. Flushing deeper, Kyoko fumbled to pick it back up.

"Oh. _That._"

"Yeah... _That._" Ren cocked a brow. Intrigued, he settled onto the floor. "What did you think I meant?"

Kyoko froze, an absent smile plastered on her face.

"That was what I thought you meant!" She replied, cheerfully.

"For such a wonderful actress, you're a terrible liar."

"You can't be a terrible liar if all you do is tell the truth."

"Which you're not doing." Ren pointed out, helpfully.

"I most assuredly am doing that." Kyoko retorted.

"Doing what?"

"Telling the truth!"

"Really?" Ren, with his arm propped on his knee, twirled a literal wand of mascara at the girl.

"Yes!" Kyoko huffed, sitting on her ankles as she held out her hand for the wand.

Ren glanced at her hand negligently, then held up the wand with his brows raised in question. Mildly annoyed, Kyoko nodded impatiently.

Compliant, Ren held out the wand.

Reaching forward, Kyoko took a hold of her cosmetic before Ren grasped her wrist and pulled her forward. In a quick sleight of hand, Kyoko found herself sitting against Ren, with her back against his chest and his arm wrapped gently across her shoulders beneath her chin.

"You see, the thing with telling a lie is to make sure the other person believes it." Ren remarked pleasantly, his free arm was back to resting on his knee and twirling the mascara wand. "And I don't happen to believe you."

Ren lowered his lips, his voice low in playful conspiracy.

"So tell me Mogami-san, what _did_ you think I meant?"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo-! I'm back :) LOL sorry guys I was busy moving and having a life and all that real life nonsense. I didn't forget about this story though! If you didn't notice, I actually went back and did some slight edits that I noticed and was of course bothered by. Hopefully I can keep my updates consistent and not have to have you guys wait so long. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting and commenting! It meant a lot to have that waiting for me when I finally did manage to log on :) I'll see you all next chapter!


	5. Either Way

She was a goner. That was it.

She might as well write her will now, because she was dead.

So dead.

All because of her stupid feelings!

"I'm waiting..." Tsuruga chimed, her magical fairy makeup mascara wand entering her field of vision.

Kyoko felt Tsuruga's breath ghost against her ear as his grip across her front tightened ever so slightly. His legs framed her sides and despite her thin layers, she felt herself growing over heated with the contact.

She cursed herself inwardly as she struggled to find an appropriate answer. She couldn't _really _confess she'd been recovering from her emotional outburst with Murasame and the sudden onslaught of maximum affection she received from Cain. It wasn't exactly honest; while it had been under the guise of Setsu, Kyoko had risen to the fore and spoken in defense of the man who was now victimizing her.

Even if she tried to play it off, Tsuruga would see right through it. Setsu wasn't the type to become drained emotionally over something in such a way- it implied she had to have cared about it greatly in the first place. If anything, Setsu would have already forgotten about Murasame and become eager and covetous after Cain's display of affection.

"I can stay here all day, you know..." Tsuruga sighed, his voice teasing its way through Kyoko's thoughts. Kyoko's face flushed deeper at the idea, her stomach flipping in both excitement and fear (she had to convince herself it was _mostly_ fear).

"That's not necessary!" Kyoko sputtered, flailing forward. Ren, who had expected this reaction, bit back a chuckle and held her firmly against him.

"True..." He conceded, his tone thoughtful. "But then I'd never get my answer."

"I don't have one to give!" She confessed, hoping against hope that her desperation was clear in her tone. It must have been because for a moment, Tsuruga was quiet before giving her a resigned sigh.

"That's a shame," He stated. Kyoko would have wept in happiness until Tsuruga added, "It looks like we're stuck here."

Kyoko shrieked in dismay, drowning out Tsuruga's low chuckle.

"You're being cruel!" Kyoko cried, slapping her hands against Tsuruga's knees.

"And _you're_ not being honest."

"I was just sorting my thoughts out!" She admitted, grasping at straws. It was so hard to concentrate when he was holding her so close and chuckling in her ear and- God, why did he have to smell so _good_?

"Thoughts?" Tsuruga asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Yes!" Kyoko shouted, her gaze burning a hole into the door ahead of them, not trusting herself to meet the gaze at her shoulder.

"About earlier?"

A gentle squeeze around her middle, and Kyoko swore she was going to have a heart attack. The infuriating man had wrapped his arms around her middle!

"Ye- No!" She floundered.

"'Ye-no'?"

He gave her another squeeze.

"No!" Kyoko corrected. "...and yes..."

At this point, he let out a small chuckle into her ear and Kyoko cursed whichever high being it was the decided to give Tsuruga Ren such a delectable sound to make.

"You're not making this easy for yourself, you know."

"Neither are you," Kyoko groused, ignoring how despite his muscular bumps and masculine angles, all the places she made contact with Tsuruga's form was pleasantly firm yet yielding.

"I'm not supposed to make it easy for you, how else will you learn?" Tsuruga pointed out, pulling his knees in closer and practically squeezing Kyoko into him.

"I'm quite familiar with your cruelty, thank you!" Kyoko barked.

"I'm teaching you that one shouldn't lie when asked a question." Tsuruga corrected, his voice slightly miffed. Then, almost as an afterthought he added, "Besides, most women wouldn't really consider this being cruel..."

Kyoko could have sworn he sounded a little put out at the thought. It was true, most women would probably be in some sort of nirvana being coddled closely to this specific man, but she knew better! He was only invading her personal space to prove a point and because he had a poor sense of Japanese ethic! He had some twisted up-bringing that let him think it was _okay_ to invade someone's personal space so completely! It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to smother her in a tangle of masculine appendages!

Absently, Kyoko wondered what it would be like if he _did, _and if he would still be willing to invade her space if he knew she had caught affections for him.

Inwardly, she shook the idea out of her head. That wasn't safe territory.

"Most women don't really know how you really are!"

"Oh?" Tsuruga seemed to regain some of her pep at that. "And you do?"

"Yes!" Kyoko replied vehemently. "You're an elite actor but when you're not working you're manipulative, bratty and spoiled! You don't like it when things don't go your way and you can never eat a proper meal to literally save your life! You need to be constantly monitored and you don't consider other people's feelings apart from a professional stand point! You're a shameless flirting womanizer who doesn't know how to stay out of a young woman's personal space! You're practically a child in a man's body and if it weren't for your preternaturally good looks and talent no one would put up with you!"

Kyoko took a gulp of air, somewhat mollified by her own words.

"Is that a fact?" Tsuruga asked after a moment of thoughtful silence, curiosity coloring his voice.

"Undoubtedly so!"

"And you believe everything you just said?" He asked, intrigued.

"Completely!" Righteously so!

"So you think I'm good looking?"

Kyoko allowed the unlady-like howl that errupted from the depths of her soul to pour from her lips as she deflated in Tsuruga's arms.

"Was that the only thing you caught?!" She growled at him, forcibly turning in her tight little cage of arms and legs, twisting her wig and clothes askew to face the man that was clearly created to torture her for past life transgressions. "I called you a child, a womanizing flirt, and a brat, and all you caught was the bit about being attractive?!"

"You've never called me attractive so directly before," Tsuruga pointed out, readjusting himself to rest his arms on his knees to either side of her. "Saying I had attractive features, and observing what could make me attractive? Yes. Actually saying that I am..."

Kyoko watched in amazement as Tsuruga's eyes softened for her and his sweetest smile threatened to overtake him, and for a moment Kyoko was lost.

For a second, her heart stopped as she considered the possibility that, maybe, her opinion mattered to this man.

Then, the sweetness in his face dimmed to be replaced with something almost akin to disappointment.

"As for the part about womanizing..." Ren asked, leaning himself forward to lock eyes with her. "When have you ever seen me treat other women the way I treat you?"

"I-I don't need to see it to know that you do it..." Kyoko replied, her voice getting stuck in her throat. The room suddenly seemed incredibly tense for some reason, and it made her nervous. "There's a reason people call you a costar killer and the number one most attractive man in Japan!"

"Being a womanizer doesn't make you attractive."

"But your shameless flirting causes problems!"

"When have I flirted when a script doesn't call for it?"

Kyoko nearly bit her tongue as her face flushed painfully. Ren seemed to notice because he leaned further in, with an expectant look.

"Th-there has to be _some _reason you're a costar killer!" Kyoko urged, her eyes darting away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Maybe because those women fall in love with my character," Ren offered, an enigmatic smile crossing his face. "After all, not all women would be keen if they knew how 'I really am', as you say."

Kyoko bit her lip. He was right- During their filming of Dark Moon it wasn't until _after_ Katsuki filmed that the women on set would gush and sing Ren's praises. Momose-san, a professional if Kyoko ever saw one, would leave the studio stammering a goodbye like a self-conscious school girl after filming a scene with Ren, despite having been nothing but polite and clinical to the man only hours before. But after a few days of separation, most of the women would regain some sanity and decorum and return to normal- until the next time Katsuki appeared of course.

Kyoko watched tentatively as he reached a hand out to take a tendril of hair between his fingers and tuck it behind her ear in such a way that her breath caught. He'd only ever done something so blatantly tender when he was Cain.

"I thought I'd already told you: I don't just treat anyone this way..."

Kyoko stared up at the man before her, taking stock of her situation. Here she was, on the floor of a five-star hotel with her wig on crooked and her clothes twisted awkwardly around her, currently being enveloped by Japan's number-one actor and model who was looking at her in a way she'd never experienced out of character.

And he was telling her things that were heavy with implications.

"I don't do it to be cruel. I would never want you to cry because of something I did..."

She sat on her heels, transfixed as the man before her re-tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to graze her cheek. His face was so close their noses nearly touched, and absently Kyoko realized his knees had fallen and his ankles had crossed on the floor behind her while his other hand rested on her arm.

His eyes were as gentle as she'd ever seen them, radiating nothing but honesty and something else that was too overwhelming to decipher. His costume did nothing to dampen the delicate lines of his frame and face, and his disheveled hair only framed the sentiment that he was directing at her in a way that made her heart both race and ache. Involuntarily, her hands were drawn to her painfully flushed face, her body unsure how to react at the sight before her. Instinctively, Kyoko knew if he kept it up, she may very well end up convulsing on the floor as a reaction.

"I could never forgive myself if I made you hate me..."

"I-I didn't say I hated you." Kyoko pointed out bemused, her brows knitting. She watched as her honest statement made a delighted little smile cross her senpai's face and it was all Kyoko could do not to explode from such an adorable look. He seemed strangely relieved by her admission that Kyoko couldn't help but ask, "Did you think I did?"

"I worry sometimes that you do." His tone was so starkly genuine and serious that Kyoko couldn't help but smile at him reassuringly.

"I don't think it'd be possible."

Again, he gave her such an overjoyed look that she had to avert her eyes in fear of embarrassing herself.

"Good." He breathed. She then found herself dragged forward against a firm chest, long arms wrapping tightly around her.

"_Good_."

Kyoko's mind was racing. What was happening here? A moment ago, her senpai was trying to tease an answer out of her and now here she was, being embraced after a rather loaded revelation. He had said he was glad she didn't hate him. Why would she? Sure, he was a spoiled brat sometimes, but he was so much more than that. He was one of the main reasons she had grown past her simple vendetta against Shoutaro. He had helped to give her goal real shape and substance that no mere grudge would provide. Without him, she would probably still be a no-name talent with nothing but empty revenge as encouragement. Without him, she'd never have the motivation to grow as a person.

There was no way she could ever hate him.

He had also said that he would never treat just anyone this way. This space-invading, thought breaching, emotionally compromising kind of way that he loved to torture her with.

This was the second time he'd ever told her something like that.

Kyoko's heart constricted at the significance of that phrase.

If he didn't treat anyone and everyone this way, what did that make her?

She felt the thick fabric of Cain's jacket between her fingers as she clenched desperately, almost hoping an answer would fall from the many frayed pockets. A gentle and familiar hand came to rest atop her head and, unbidden, a thought came to her. Pulling away, she looked at the man before her, her hands coming up to grip the lapels of his jacket.

"Who are you right now?"

The question must have taken him aback because he recoiled slightly, lips pursing in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone perturbed.

"We weren't in our roles when we came into the room, but we had just been in character not too long ago and we're still in costume." Kyoko began, her hands wringing his jacket as her heart pummeled the inside of her ribs. She watched as realization began to dawn in her senpai's eyes and knew he was beginning to understand where she was coming from. "I know my having to say this only shows I need more to learn, but we've been swapping between the two nonstop since this morning, so I have to clarify."

She took a pause to gather her strength, knowing full well this question could very well change things between them, regardless of the answer. Tightening her grip on his jacket, and clamping her eyes shut, she asked:

"Are you doing and saying all this as Tsuruga-san, or as Cain?"

Silence filled the room and the tension was enough to make Kyoko's head spin as she waited for her answer. Neither of them moved, that for an instant Kyoko was afraid she had sent her poor senpai into shock and he'd fainted from her audacity and brashness.

Concerned, she slowly pulled her eyes open.

He sat before her, his face set. His eyes were dark and steady and his mouth pressed into a determined line. Seeing her peeking up at him, his brow furrowed resolutely as he nodded almost imperceptibly to himself.

Slowly, he raised his hands to her own and held them, pressing them to his chest. Kyoko was absently surprised to be able to feel his heart knocking against her knuckles. He looked her directly in the eye as he took a slight breath.

"Either way, would it matter?"

* * *

Lory sat in his office, twirling a wand absently as he flipped through a gaming catalog. It was always a pain when he finished an otome. Granted there were always more than one character to fall in love with and more than one way to do it, but lately all the games seemed to blend together. None of the newest games held captivating characters, and those that did were lacking in development or story line. For the upteenth time that hour, Lory wondered to himself if he could expand LME to create dating sim games. They already had a high quality of actors to choose from for seiyuu. He'd have his say in what would be in the games, what the characters would do and say how how the relationships should properly develop.

Lory giggled emphatically at the idea of being able to create romance at will and live through all the relationships vicariously through CG characters.

Plucking a notepad off his desk, Lory made a memo to himself to bring up an Otome Division at next month's board meeting.

"Lory-san?"

The President looked up to see Sebastian before him, holding an ornate imitation-Victorian phone on a silver tray. It's rolling chime echoed in the spacious office.

Putting down his notepad, Lory smiled triumphantly. Sweeping up from his desk, he went over to answer.

"I wasn't expecting you to call so soon," He stated into the receiver without preamble. The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Neither was I, if I were to be completely honest."

"Did something happened that may change my mind, Konoe-san?" Lory asked, leaning against his desk. Sebastian, his ever faithful butler, simply followed him forward, still holding the tray with the phone's body.

"It wasn't exactly subtle, I could tell you that." Director Konoe began laughing in disbelief. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought Cain could have passed as some Tsuruga impersonator or distant relative with the look he gave her!"

"Do tell," Lory smirked, getting comfortable as the Director went into the latest drama featuring two of his favorite people.

Maybe he'd hold off on the Otome Division until after his latest project.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been busy and lazy and all that :P I appreciate all the follows and faves and I appreciate all of you who've taken the time to comment! It means a lot that you all have found this little plot bunny so interesting and I hope you enjoy where this is going! I had said before that I honestly had no idea where this story would head, but I can honestly say that I was trying to get this scene right for MONTHS! I hope it's up to par ^^;

Thank you again for all your support and I apologize for any typo's and grammatical errors. I posted this as soon as I finished it. u_u;

Again, I hope you enjoy and I appreciate your support in faves, follows and comments! 3


	6. You'll Live

"Does it matter?"

Kyoko stared up at her mentor, wide-eyed and silent as Ren waited patiently for her reaction. Absently, Kyoko wondered if she had reached some sort of rare level of spiritual enlightenment; despite her mind being nothing but a monsoon of explosive thoughts and emotions vying for her attention, there is a a level of detachment so powerful it was surreal.

Slowly, she breathed in deeply. Ren tilted himself forward in anticipation.

She let out a whisper.

"Is this a test?"

Ren blinked down at her.

"_What?_"

"Is this a test?" Kyoko asked, raising her voice. She watched as her sempai's face becomes incredulous. His hands go limp around her wrists.

"You think I'm testing you?" He asked, unnerved.

"Yes."

Ren stared at her, clearly confounded and agitated by her response. "Why would you think that?"

"Why would you ask that?" She shot back, her voice much more defensive that she'd have liked.

"I didn't think it would be such a hard question to answer." Ren replied, his voice low and sharp. Kyoko can't help but wince and feel guilty.

"But it obviously matters, so why would you ask unless you were testing me?" Kyoko asked, dropping his lapels to dig her fingers into her hair. She feels her fingers knock into her wig and continues to push her hands back until her palms are pressed into her scalp and her wig is dangling precariously upside down from the back of her head.

"I just wanted to know."

"Well... it does," Kyoko answers, hesitantly. "Matter, I mean. I would know how to respond to Cain-san being affectionate. He's my brother. He loves me."

"And if it were Ren?"

Kyoko stares at her sempai and he's staring back, genuinely interested. Unwarranted, her mind pictures herself with the man in front of her showering her with Cain level affection but as _Ren _and immediately Kyoko jumps to her feet screaming, her wig finally coming undone from her and falling to the floor.

"_Not possible!_" She practically shrieks, her body quivering under the enormous pressure of her beating heart. Ren looks up at her, bemused as she clutches her painfully flushed cheeks.

For a beat, Ren is silent before bowing his head.

He whispers. Kyoko bends forward slightly.

"W...what if it were?"

Kyoko finds that once again she is speechless.

"Come again?"

Ren sits up. He gives her a look that tells her he knows she had heard him perfectly well, and it's everything Kyoko could do not to fall into a quivering heap on the floor before him.

"Th-that's not possible." She mumbles weakly, averting her eyes.

"But, if it were?"

Her face burns and her body aches from trying to contain her high strung nerves and overactive heart. How can he ask such a ridiculous question! This had to be some sort of test! Sharpening her abilities to improvise? If so, Kyoko could hardly feel guilty for not meeting his sudden and cruel expectations.

"It wouldn't be." She muttered to herself.

"But _if it were_?" Ren pressed.

"Then I wouldn't know what to do!" Kyoko snapped, her hands flying back into her hair. "I can't accept such a grandeur way of thinking! It's impossible!"

"It was merely a hypothetical question..."

Kyoko stared down at her sempai. Despite his stern glare into the carpet, he couldn't hide the look in his eye that caused her insides to twist.

_Those eyes!_

Tongue-tied, Kyoko could feel her anger and irritation take a different shape and redirect itself inward.

_Those eyes are worse than the puppy dog eyes!_

"Is the possibility that I care for you as Cain _and_ Ren so troubling for you?"

Once again, the young woman before him stiffened, her head whipping back to meet his gaze.

"Cain _and-_?"

"Yes. Cain _and _me. Tsuruga. Who was asking."

He was exhausted. Not physically of course, because all he was doing was sitting there on the floor. But emotionally. All this tension and impatience as he asked question after loaded question left him feeling strangely empty and detached. Despite this emotional exhaustion, Ren couldn't deny how relieving it was to be effusive.

"_Both?_"

"That would imply Tsuruga as well as Cain. So yes." Ren nodded slowly, absently enjoying his new-found boldness. This was one of those rare occasions where honesty truly seemed to be the only and best policy.

Ren stared down at the young girl, partially amused at her stricken expression. Her hands drift from her scalp to cover her gaping mouth, she began to balk.

"I-I still don't understand." She practically gasped into her fingers.

And like that, whatever detachment he felt disappeared as he felt something inside him roil at her answer.

_Of course she wouldn't._

Taking a calming breath, he used every ounce of self control within him to fight every instinct to keep pushing. He wanted answers, not to scare her; and from the looks of it, she was well on her way to petrified.

"Forget...that I asked." He gritted, waving a dismissive hand in the air while getting to his feet. He bought himself a moment or two of composure by making a show of straightening and dusting his clothes before heading for his keys and wallet on the small table near the door.

"Where are you-?" Kyoko gaped, visibly reeling.

"To get some air." He announced, his voice thin even to his own ears.

"W-wait!" She stammered, her heavy boots scuffing the plush carpet. "Y-you can't!"

"I won't be out too long." Ren sighed, stemming off her protective tirade. "I'll be sure to keep out of trouble."

"No! That's not it-! I just-! It's-!"

Ren turned to look over his shoulder at her, perplexed. She stood with her hands balled into fists, her gaze bouncing from him to the floor in a frenzied sort or way.

"Because it's embarrassing, ok?!"

"What?"

"It's embarrassing!" She shot at him. "For Tsuruga-san _and_ Cain to be... _alike_..."

"So the idea of my being affectionate is _embarrassing?_"

"_Yes!"_ She shouted emphatically. Kyoko could feel a humiliating burn cover the surface of her skin and sting the corner of her eyes. "If you were to be Tsuruga-san at that moment. I dont think I would handle it half as well as Setsu could with Cain-san! He's already so impossible to handle as a brother, let alone-! _Ugh,_ if Tsuruga-san were to act the same way..."

Kyoko stepped forward and swung half-hearted fists weakly into Ren's shoulder.

"If Tsuruga-san were to treat me the same way Cain-san treats his sister-! I would probably do something completely inappropriate and unprofessional! I don't want to do anything that could possibly scandalize Tsuruga-san!"

"Scandalize?" Ren repeated, amusement evident in his tone.

"_Yes!_" Kyoko wailed, emphatically. "It's one thing for Setsu to get carried away in her affections, but if I were to-!"

Kyoko gasped in despair at her words before letting out a noise that was cross between a squeal and a groan.

"I can't allow myself the possibility, Tsuruga-san... It'd probably kill me..." She finished lamely, pressing a hand to her heated face. She watched as Tsuruga stared at her, his face stunned before his mouth quirked into an amused smile. He turned bodily to face her, his head tilted slightly as he took her in, appraising her.

He seemed satisfied with what he found because he nodded to himself slightly before reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face. Smiling warmly, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You'll live." He assured her before pressing another kiss to her forehead.

* * *

She was underwater, and screeching. She was in public and despite the hour and empty room should really be conducting herself better, but she couldn't help it.

He _kissed_ her.

_Twice!_

"He" being Tsuruga Ren and "her" being the screeching ball of mass in the women's bath.

Her heart was going to explode. It probably already did and she was simply running on the excess energy it had produced before failing. Kyoko would probably cease to exist any second now because of it and she couldn't possibly bring herself to care because _he had kissed her._

Not Cain-nii-san, not some improvised character, Tsuruga-san! Ren! Her senpai! Put his lips on her!

Kyoko rose long enough to drag in a deep breath before lowering herself back into the water and shrieking herself silly as her body overloaded with emotions.

She had practically confessed, hadn't she? It felt like she did. Kyoko had told him in so many words how such a scenario would be the end of life as she knew it and Tsuruga, while emotionally naive in his personal life, was surprisingly gifted when it came to the emotions of others; the gift of a talented actor, perhaps. He would be smart enough to put two and two together. By the end of the night, if he hadn't realized it already, he'd figure out her true intentions behind her inane ramblings.

She blanched underwater as she recalled her stammered explanations.

Recoiling at her own foolishness, Kyoko physically curled into herself in embarassment and anxiety. What would Tsuruga-san do when he's figured it out?

The warm, soft press of his lips on her forehead immediately answered her lament. Flushing, Kyoko gently rubbed around the spot where Ren's lips had touched her.

"_You'll live._" He had assured her, his eyes warm and pleased as he lowered himself over her. Immediately, her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and Kyoko could swear she could see it's tremors rippling the water around her.

"I sincerely doubt that." Kyoko groused, pressing a feeble hand to her chest to steady her beating heart. Despite how frail her body suddenly seemed against the aggressive beating in her chest, Kyoko could do nothing against the optimistic warmth blossoming beneath her fingertips.

* * *

Ren scrubbed at his face with a hand towel, haphazardly splashing water about. In the wall-length mirrors across the bath, his face was still noticeably flushed, and hoped anyone who'd come across him would assume it was the heat of the water and not the pathetic emotional milestone that it was.

She had come close to confessing something to him. He had heard it in her voice, in her words. While she may have stopped half way through, the meaning had been clear.

She felt the same way about him the way he felt about her.

Probably.

Ren frowned into the bath as he lowered himself into the water, carelessly slinging his hand towel over his head and spreading out listlessly in the water. If there was one thing he appreciated about being Cain, it was the jerk had no qualms about appearances and propriety, a pleasant reprieve from Tsuruga's necessary gentleman's persona.

It was always hard to tell with Kyoko when it came to matters such as these. Some days she'd answer his questions concise and honestly to a fault, saying exactly what she meant with her heart on her sleeve. Other days, she'd manage to completely subvert his original intent and manage to twist the questions and her words to something professional, impersonal and totally not what he wanted.

He'd ask her about affection and she responded vehemently about embarrassment and propriety; a typical Kyoko answer. Then she'd carried on about Setsu and herself and any possible reaction to affection being _scandalous; _also a typical Kyoko reaction.

And yet the way Kyoko's had reacted to his questions, all flushed cheeks and shy hesitance belied her professional intent. Kyoko was nothing but a professional and if she really wanted to get on him about respectability she'd have gathered all the fiery indignation and outrage her tiny little frame could handle before channeling it at him in a tirade of lectures and disapproving glowers. The fact that her attempt to do so was lackluster gave Ren the slightest hope that his initial interpretation of the conversation was correct.

Otherwise he was going to have one hell of a time explaining away those kisses. Forehead or not, they were still _kisses..._

Immediately, Ren recalled her stunned silence when he pulled away from her and suggested they head to the baths Director Konoe had mentioned. The dark make up and contacts that clashed against her chestnut hair did nothing to hide the bright red tint in her cheeks and the way here eyes widened and danced as they looked to his in question. The way her lips parted in pleasant surprise, her small tongue darting out to wet them...

Ren sunk lower into the bath, willing the image away.

_She's too damned adorable for her own good sometimes._

"Stop being a pervert, this is a public bath."

Frowning deeply, Ren did his best to turn as insipidly as possible towards the voice. Finding Murasame sitting on the edge of the bath, Ren did nothing to hinder the growl forming in his throat. The other man simply scoffed and waved a dismissive hand in the air as he slid into the water.

"Calm your ass down, I'd prefer not to have to fight your manic pervert ass in nothing but a towel." Murasame spat, reclining against the bath wall. Despite his words, he kept a thoughtful eye on the taller man. Aware of Murasame's scrutiny, Tsuruga stood languidly.

"See something you like?" He drawled, letting the towel on his head splash into the water. Ren allowed himself a twisted little leer as Murasame flushed and sputtered angrily up at him.

"I'm not fucking gay!" Murasame snapped, splashing petulantly in the bath.

Ren simply grinned wider as he walked out of the bath.

"You think you got everyone here fooled with your dick-headed routine?!" Murasume shouted, jumping up out of the water to point an accusatory finger at Ren. "I'm onto you!"

Bemused, Ren glanced at the actor over his shoulder, not bothering to slow his pace.

"See, here I was thinking you were some weird freak with a weird freaky relationship with your sister," Murasame explained, his tone cocky for someone clambering awkwardly out of a bath. "Then we had our little... _discussion_ today and you-! I _saw_ you! I saw you drop your whole facade and I never would have even _considered_ the possibility if I hadn't seen it myself! I- _Hey wait!"_

Ren scowled as he was forcibly turned to face Murasame before frowning pointedly over the younger man's shoulder.

"I'd prefer it if you don't follow me like that."

Following Ren's gaze, Murasame noticed the towel he had wrapped around his waist lay abandoned on the edge of the bath. Mortified, Murasame dashed back for it as Ren made his get away.

"Wait, no! I'm not done with you-!" Murasame cried, wrapping his towel around his wait. "_Hizuri-senpai_!"

* * *

GAH! This was a long time coming! This was such a difficult chapter for me to write, you have no idea! I had it written _so many times_ before I came up with this and while I like some of it, I'm not quite satisfied with others... I'll be honest, I didn't proof read this as well as I should have and posted this as soon as I finished it, so if it's got a lot of issues, I apologize! I just... I really didn't have the easiest time with it, ok? I'll probably redo the chapter when it's less grating on my nerves, but until then, I apologize for any poor quality you may come across.

Anyway, here's your newest chapter! I swear, I'll be better at updating!

And before I forget, thank you all for following, favoring and commenting on this! I especially appreciate all the reviews! It's a wonderful encouragement! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_


End file.
